Rescue
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU Season 3, Amy leads the charge to find Ty and Scott after the crash and how things went after that. Ty/Amy.


**RESCUE **

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

The Mountains

She could feel her lack of sleep and the exhaustion of both her tears and her fear of what she might find dragging her down. She had not been able to form really much of a coherent thought since she had left the airport. The only idea thought that had managed to force its way into her consciousness was the idea if not the need or outright driving desire to find Ty, preferably alive and well. Every possible course of action had sped through her mind, each with their own reasons for why they wouldn't work, all before the pressure had finally gotten to her. She had finally broken down and just shed the latest round of tears while curled up in his bed, as even the faint scent of his cologne managed to both bring her some small amount of comfort whilst simultaneously ripping her heart out of her chest and crushing it under a thousand ton weight. Then as if sent by an angel Harley had given her a chance. She had secretly always liked the horse, quickly getting over the fact that Ty had bought him for her to try and help her get over losing Spartan, however after the idea had sprung into her mind she had begun to wonder if the purchase had been almost prophetic.

"Amy…Earth to Amy," Lou called out louder as she went as she snapped Amy out of her stupor of keeping from having her horse take a wrong step while frantically scanning the surrounding forest for any sign of Ty.

"Huh…Lou…did you say something," Amy finally replied, still very much lost in thought, as she half turned around to gaze back at her older sister but kept her eyes scanning the forest to make sure that she hadn't missed any sign.

"Really…damn, look Amy…I know finding Ty is important…to you…to all of us…I want to find…them both, but if we don't turn back now we might not make it back by nightfall and we don't know these woods well enough for to get through them in the dark," Lou called back softly, her voice full of concern, as she pulled back on the reins and did her very best to avoid looking at Peter, feeling that if she did then the look in her eyes would betray her true feelings, and she wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

"I know but…I just feel like we're so close, I can't give up…I won't," Amy pleaded with her older sister, trying to use her gaze to convey the fear and panic that she was struggling to keep out of her voice, almost using her own terror about what might have happened to Ty and Scott push her forward no matter how long it took.

"Even if it kills you huh, or us," Peter tried to remark to hopefully lighten the mood a little bit before he got a glare from both sisters and he quietly cleared his throat and thought that he could feel his throat tightening up all of a sudden.

"No one is dying out here understand," Lou snapped defiantly as she gripped her reins tightly and urged her horse forward so that together they brushed past Peter and took the lead.

"Yes dear," Peter reluctantly muttered under his breath with a pleading look towards Amy that was returned with a gaze of pure irritation and frustration before she pushed Harley forward and kept up with Lou as the two made their way along the small river.

"I just…have a feeling that he's close, I can't explain it," Amy called out ahead to Lou as she tried to explain her reasoning's for not wanting to give up no matter what happened to them.

"We'll look for about another hour or so before we have to turn back for today Amy, no matter what, Ty and Scott are already lost out here, we don't need to join them," Lou answered after taking a deep breath and glancing back over her shoulder at Amy, knowing full well that when her little sister got like this there was very little to nothing to be done about it.

"Okay, but…," Amy started to shoot back a bit hesitantly before a tingling sensation began first in her toes before traveling up both legs and then finally settling on her heart, making it flutter, causing her to go suddenly silent. She had no clue as to the cause of the tingling however seconds later a flash of Ty's face entered and exited her mind in the blink of an eye.

Sensing danger she urged Harley forward, brusquely pushing past a startled and frustrated Lou, before she rounded the next bend in the river passing a rather large rock formation on the shoreline to have her stomach drop into her feet. The image confronting her would be one burned into her mind from that day forward for the rest of her life. At the sight of Ty's seemingly broken body cast facedown upon the rocks at the bottom of the small cliff, the side of his face clearly doused in scarlet red blood, she felt like a thousand hands flew out of the ether and began to squeeze the life out of her. She found it oddly hard to draw breath as for a moment her hands refused to comply with her orders to release Harley's reins. When she found herself in control of her faculties again she threw her leg back over Harley's flank and slid off. Oddly though, as she had done it hundreds of times, she did not have a solid landing.

With her attention solely drawn ahead on Ty and his condition she had paid no heed to where she would land. As soon as her feet hit the rocks below her left ankle collided with an uneven rock and she cried out in pain and fell into the rocks and the river, badly skinning both her knees and the palms of her hands on the sharp edges. Gritting her teeth against the pain she scrambled across the rocks, totally ignoring Lou's calls for her to stop, as she struggled through the shallow water and the dust to get to him.

"Ty," Amy exclaimed as loudly as she could as she had inhaled more than a bit of water and dust as she had made her way over to him before she managed to haul him out of the water and prop him up against a nearby large rock.

"Amy," Lou called out with a voice full of worry and concern as she struggled to get her horse closer before she could dismount and help Amy with Ty before Peter slid off of his horse and took the reins of both.

"Go, I'll," Was all that Peter could manage to get out before Lou took action and quickly joined Amy by Ty's side, leaving her future husband to look around and wonder what was going on.

"Is he…," Lou demanded with a voice full of fear as she managed to make a better line than Amy had through the shallows to kneel by Ty's side, hoping against hope.

"He's breathing but…," Amy replied with a hand on Ty's chest, the tears trickling down her cheeks as she said a silent thank you when she felt his chest rise and fall, before she slid her other hand up to cup his cheek and keep his head as straight as possible.

"TY," Lou shouted out as loudly as she dared as she reached out and gave Ty's shoulder a sharp jolt, hoping to at the very least get him to respond somehow to show that he was simply unconscious and not hurt worse than that.

"Ty…please," Amy softly pleaded with him as she scooted herself as close to him as she could, practically crawling up onto his lap and ignoring the suddenly very worried looks that Lou was sending her way as the elder sister had finally turned her attention away from Ty and noticed how hurt Amy had become.

"Amy," Lou began to demand in a clearly irritated and worried tone of voice as she pulled her hand back from Ty's shoulder to instead turn Amy just enough so that she could get a good look at her before he interrupted.

"Nnh…," Ty mumbled out slowly as he started to return to consciousness and the whole world was nothing but an overly bright and loud blur to him as a throbbing pain in his head made it quite difficult to do much of anything.

"Ty…," Amy countered almost as quickly as the words could possibly leave her lips as she then flung herself onto him, throwing her arms around his neck in as tight of an embrace as she could muster in a heartbeat, before she pulled back when a pained groan escaped Ty's lips.

"A…Amy," Ty softly mumbled into her hair as he weakly reached shaky arms up and slowly wrapped her up into a very welcome embrace, sounding as if he were completely in shock at her sudden appearance and just hoping that he wasn't dreaming all of this.

"I'm here Ty…it's me…I'm here," Amy softly breathed out back as the two seemed to cling to each other for almost dear life, appearing as though just the physical contact between the two were imparting strength to keep them going.

"What happened Ty, where's Scott," Lou demanded hurried as she pulled Amy far enough away from Ty so that she could look at him directly without having a halo of Amy's hair in the way.

"Up…updraft…caught Scott by surprise…he's…that way, I…tried to climb, top of the rock to see…," Ty replied after swallowing hard and keeping one arm around Amy, who looked more than a bit perturbed at Lou's actions but she kept silent, as he pointed a shaky finger across the stream back towards the way that he had come.

"Lou…what are you…wait," Peter tried to ask her with a look of concern as Lou scrambled back to her feet and rushed back to mount her horse and then urge it forward across the stream in the direction that Ty had pointed out to her, leaving a confused and hurt looking Peter to stare after her silently for several seconds before he mounted his horse and followed after her, leaving Ty and Amy alone.

"You're here, you're real," Ty repeated again almost in a whisper as he struggled to allow himself to truly believe that she had found him and was really there and that he wasn't just dreaming all of this, as he buried his face into the crick of her neck, with Amy not caring if he got her hair all bloody or not.

"Damn right I'm real…and I'm never letting you get on another damn plane as long as I live," Amy shot back to him through a tightly clenched jaw as she worked beyond herself to keep her emotions in check and not just dissolve into a fit of tears as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him against her chest. Seconds later as she heard the soft sounds of Ty beginning to shed tears her resistance broke along with her heart and the dam burst with a steady stream of her own tears finally pouring forth.

"Heh, I'm going to hold you to that," Ty chuckled out as his shaking began to become from laughing instead of the sobs wracking his body before he composed himself enough to pull away and look her in the eye, feeling like he got a punch to the gut when he saw a face that was just as tear streaked and bloody and dusty as his own.

"You'd better, because if you ever put me through something like this again…I'll…I'll…," Amy stated to answer through the pain in her hands and knees before she found out that she had injured her lips as well when Ty pulled her into a kiss that would have lasted much longer if not for the fact that both quickly became short on air and had to pull back.

"Kill me…only if you got to me before Jack did," Ty joked with a sly grin and a wink before he could see the wheels in Amy's brain working until she came to the same conclusion that he had and the two shared a short lived fit of laughter before settling up against the large rock, finally giving themselves a chance to breathe and take stock of how bad they must look and what they would tell Jack when they met up with him again, hoping that Tim would somehow come down with a case of laryngitis and be forever unable to speak.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Heartland-Three Weeks Later

The crash had changed a great many things, the least of which was the argument that had ensued between Lou and Amy about where in her room to display the painting that had somehow survived the crash. Amy had wanted it to hang across the room from her bed so that she could always have a good look at it while Lou had wanted to put it next to the door, for reasons only known to her. Ty had come through the crash with numerous cuts and scrapes and one hell of a concussion that had finally seemed to have ebbed. Both Ty and Amy had gotten the third degree from Jack and Tim after being rescued, with Amy literally threatening their rescuers of what she would do to them if they tried to separate her from Ty.

Jack had seemingly spent the better part of an hour explaining to them all of the ways that they had done the wrong or stupid thing in their situation, however Amy could tell that he was more than happy that both hadn't been hurt any worse. On the other hand Tim had very nearly come to blows with Ty, blaming him for each and every one of Amy's injuries no matter how she tried to object. He also viewed Ty as a danger magnet and did not want his youngest daughter to be anywhere near him, as he feared that the next time that Ty got into trouble and Amy tried to help that she could get hurt far worse. It was almost a week after Tim's latest attempt to split them up that they finally got a chance to talk without anyone listening in.

"You feeling okay," Amy asked softly as she did nothing to hide the concern in her voice as she handed Ty a bucket with some water in it as he had been taking care of the horses in their stalls and looked a tad winded to her, and it was a bit hot.

"Oh yeah, never better…you," Ty casually replied as he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a stack of hay bales so that his feet dangled freely in the air, looking tired and more than a bit worn out.

"My ankle is still a bit sore sometimes but…all things considered," Amy said with a slightly pained smile as the limp in her stride was only visible to Ty because he had watched her so closely since the rescue before she hopped up on the hay beside him.

"I know what you mean, if I have to see Dr. Virani one more time for her to clear me from my concussion I think I'll kill somebody," Ty couldn't help but say with a slight smirk as he stared down into the bucket of water and watched a few stray blades of grass float silently on the surface.

"I might join you if Grandpa and my father don't calm down," Amy grumped softly as she curled up her toes in her boots as best she could in an attempt to keep her frustration in check about how she had been treated since returning from rescuing Ty and Scott.

"They're just worried about you…us, well Jack is worried about both of us but Tim…well he's never liked me so he wouldn't be devastated if something happened to me," Ty tried his best to explain to Amy even though he understood her frustration at their actions but knew that they were only doing it all because of how much they loved her and wanted the best for her.

"No…you're right, he wouldn't…but I would," Amy pointed out with a direct look into Ty's eyes as she reached a hand up to his chin and made him look right at her so that he wouldn't miss a bit of the honesty of her words.

"I'm well aware of that Amy, believe me, you're my guardian angel after all," Ty stated back softly with his own voice full of true honesty as he reached a hand up and took hold of her hand that was on his chin and held it tightly on his lap, using his thumb to gently rub the back of her hand as he spoke.

"Well…someone needs to be, with you taking so many crazy chances after all, one of these days you're going to do something really crazy and I won't be able to help you and…," Amy reminded him with a slightly irritated scowl as she playfully poked Ty in the shoulder with her finger before she became a bit emotional and had to turn her head and look away, biting her lip to keep from tearing up.

"Amy," Ty mumbled with a worried look in his eyes as he let go of Amy's hand and tried to touch her chin to make her look back at him and when he did he saw that her eyes were wet.

"No Ty…it's true, first with the airplane and then this stupid motorcycle and…," Amy managed to offer back as she somberly shook her head a couple of times before dropping her chin down to her chest and allowing a couple of tears to fall.

"It's not a stupid motorcycle, Amy it's a," Ty tried to argue with dreams of flying down the road on his ideal choice of a motorcycle in his mind, a sly grin on his lips, before Amy shattered his dream and brought him back to reality.

"Stupid motorcycle, are you trying to kill yourself," Amy spat out angrily with an almost haunted expression while staring at anywhere but at Ty as if she had she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears any longer.

"What…no, I just…," Ty began struggled to answer her as causing her any more pain than he already had with the plane crash had been the very last thing on his mind.

"I almost lost you Ty…and now you want to tempt fate again…I…I…," Amy continued with only a slight glance in his direction before her fears and concerns overwhelmed her and she had to stop speaking to keep from losing herself completely as the tears continued to fall. Seconds later she pulled both hands back from Ty, slid off of the bales of hay, and took a step back towards the house before Ty could get a word in.

"Amy…wait, I'm sorry," Ty called out honestly as he reached out and caught her by the hand, pulling her back towards him so that the two were facing each other with her knees up against the bales of hay and her hands on his thighs as she was standing in between his parted legs with his hands on her hips and before she could say anything he pulled her closer until their foreheads came to rest against each other.

"I know, it just seems that since the crash you've been so distant, like most of the time you're a million miles away or something," Amy struggled to explain her fears as she shivered happily at Ty's touch before she brought her hands up to rest flat against his chest, though she made no effort to push away from him.

"Again…sorry about that, it's just that I feel so trapped right now…I don't know why, I just feeling like running far away for as long as I can, it's like I need to clear my head and I can't do it here, but…," Ty relented and admitted part of the whole truth as he felt that now would be a good time for him to be honest and not keep everything from Amy if he wanted to continue being with her.

"What are you going to do," Amy asked as she did her best to keep her fear about where he might go this time out of her voice as she kept her position as close to him as she could, hoping that he just needed to talk a bit more to get it all out of his system.

"I don't know, I've had nightmares off and on about the wolf that I saw after the crash…not sure why I dream about it and not the crash but…I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you about it until now but…I just need to clear my head somehow," Ty added slowly and deliberately whilst having a lot of trouble with being as honest and open as he was being as towards the end he picked his head up, looked Amy right in the eye and tightened his grip on Amy's hips without it being painful as he could see the fear in her eyes at his words.

"Maybe we should go somewhere," Amy offered up softly after several silent moments and both taking deep breaths in the hopes of steading their own nerves even though she had no idea as to a destination.

"Yeah but where…wait…we…Amy," Ty replied with a slight smile at the beginning before his face went slack and he leaned back so that he could get a good look at Amy's face as he thought that maybe she had been making a joke of saying we.

"You think I'm letting you go running off somewhere by yourself again you're crazy, so if you're going somewhere then I'm coming with you, end of story," Amy told him point blank with a very serious tone to her words and determined look in her eyes as she lightly dug her fingernails into his chest, though not deep enough to leave lasting marks or draw blood, just so that he would get the point that she meant business and wasn't just teasing him.

"How, Jack would never allow it," Ty reminded her with the flaw in her plan that he hoped would get her to change her mind as he began to gently rub her sides with his thumbs, something that he often did in similar situations as he knew that it would make her squirm a bit.

"Lisa planned some big trip for everyone for this weekend starting tomorrow, they'll be gone for three whole days at least, I can't go because I'm still in Grandpa's doghouse for the whole rushing off to find you thing…don't ask about my dad…anyway they wouldn't even notice that we were gone until they got back, and by that time we could be halfway to Florida," Amy countered pointedly before she leaned back away from Ty and crossed her arms across her chest before leaning back up against him, feeling that she had won the battle if not the outright war about whether she would be going with him before he cut back in.

"I don't think I need to go quite that far, but what about the horses," Ty questioned with the first problem that came to his mind as he knew that no matter how much she wanted to go with him there was no way in hell that she would ever leave the horses unattended for that long.

"Well…Caleb owes me a favor so we could have him take care of the horses while we're gone, and we can leave a note so that they know where we've gone and that we're coming back," Amy answered after staying quiet for a few moments and chewing on her lower lip deep in thought before her expression brightened considerably as a plan began to fall into place in her mind, enough so that she thought that Ty couldn't possibly come up with any more objections.

"Okay…Jack and Tim will probably kill us but…not sure where we should go," Ty finally relented and admitted defeat with a shaky laugh as he let go of Amy and threw up his hands, missing the wide grin of triumph that slid across Amy's face for a few moments before it was gone when she spoke next.

"This whole trip is to help you Ty…and us by default, so think…is there anywhere that you've always wanted to go," Amy asked warmly as she tried to keep a very close eye on every aspect of his reaction to see how long it took for him to come up with a possible location for them to go to.

"Not really but…well when my dad brought those sick horses here last year he wanted me to go with him to the Grand Canyon," Ty drawled out slowly as he mulled possible destinations over in his head before just shrugging his shoulders and telling her the first thing that came to his mind.

"The Grand Canyon huh…good as anything I guess…we need to be ready to leave as soon as they do if this is going to work…and I need to pack, you should to," Amy replied softly with a thoughtful expression before she brightened up, gave Ty a lingering kiss on the lips, and then headed off towards the house with a pat on his shoulder.

"What just happened," Ty mumbled to himself as he had lost his train of thought at Amy's words and as he got up to go and pack he just hoped that Jack and Tim wouldn't actually kill him when they got back.

END OF STORY

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other stories that I've written. As always reviews, comments, and questions are greatly appreciated. I had them go to the Grand Canyon as that was where Ty's dad wanted them to go together and just thought that it'd be a fun place for Ty and Amy to go and clear their heads after the crash and such. Quick note to Valerie who reviewed my last story, thank you for the review but I don't understand French. Anyway this story is just a different take on the crash that happened in season three and how Amy and the group might have found Scott and Ty and gotten them to safety. That and then how things could have gone if the producers hadn't needed to stretch things out to fill the rest of the season or have Ty take off to set up season four. I only like Ty with Amy and Amy with Ty, the only reason that any of the likes of Chase, Kerry Ann, or that stupid Prince should ever show up again is so that a stake can be put in any chance of them being with either Ty or Amy, it would be fun to see Amy punch the stupid Prince and maybe threaten to make him a gelding with a blunt knife if he or any of his cronies ever came anywhere near Heartland or her family.

Thinking back I find it funny that most of the time the only characters that we ever see actually in their beds are either Ty or Amy or them together really. Also funny that Heartland has like five or six bedrooms and only one bathroom with apparently no basement. Also kind of surprised that they never did anything with that scene where Amy saw Ty naked back in season one when she needed his help to get Spartan to go back into the trailer, as maybe that was when her feelings for him started or it piqued her interest in him, just wonder how she would have admitted to it to anyone later on. And it was just another funny but cute moment between the two as they technically first slept together at the end of the second season, though yes I know it's not the same thing but still someone could have asked Amy where she had slept or something like that and then had her struggle to answer. The whole thing with the stupid Prince seems to be Amy's version of Ty's leaving in season three and such, basically he had make mistakes in the relationship and it was her turn.

I still hope that they leave Amy and Ty together to and through the end of the show, making every earlier interaction between the two that much more sweet, romantic, special, magical, and meaningful. As for their future I hope that they have more kids, four to six total kids would be great and maybe end the show with a callback to the pilot where Ty came in and how he first met Amy just switch it to the new boy in the loft meeting Ty and Amy's youngest daughter. If they get a fourteenth season as I hope that they do it'd be fun to see Amy and Ty have twin boys as it would be very different than season ten as Ty would be there the whole time for everything, it'd be boys, twins, and they could then have to get a house, hopefully their dream home from back in season seven. When they vacated the loft Georgie or say Mallory and Jake or Cassie and Caleb could move in, would love to see at least two of those ladies pregnant at the same time, giving two or all three of Ty, Caleb, and Jake good hell during their pregnancies.

I'd love to see Mallory interact with Ty again. I wonder what Ty and Amy would call their own ranch, maybe true love ranch or two hearts ranch or something like that. I still hope that someone besides myself writes the time travel story of a post season thirteen Amy, Ty, and Lyndy going back in time to Heartland just before Marion's death and interact with them. As how would the two Amy's get along, how would Ty and Jack and Ty and Marion and Marion and grown Amy, and grown Ty and Amy and teen Amy's friends and such. I can't do it as season thirteen Lyndy would be old enough to be a character in her own right and walk and talk and such and I have only watched up to the end of season ten with Lyndy's birth. I still find Tim's attitude in season eight odd as he goes back and forth between seemingly trying to break Ty and Amy up and then trying to get them back together by taking Ty up to Pike River. Other places that I've seen people suggesting for Ty and Amy would be taking over Fairfield from Lisa years from now or something maybe living in a guest house or something at first and thought that maybe they could buy Tim's land as it's right beside Heartland and that way they could just ride over to Heartland whenever they wanted to. Thank You.


End file.
